


Dirty rat

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Rattrap, for once, manages to get himself caught in a trap. When Tarantulas realizes who's in his little web, well...hes going to show him something naughty.
Relationships: Rattrap/Tarantulas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dirty rat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission done for @jazztrip on tumblr! Hope ya like it!

"Great. Just great."

Rattrap grumbled, thrashing around in the firm, sticky substance. He tried to infiltrate the predicons base, in order to gain the gold disk, when he got caught in a trap. Most traps were previously set in anticipation. This one? Was the spider face, awaiting him by studying his running pattern, and waiting for just the right moment to pounce on him. Rattrap might've been able to drive at a high enough speed to escape, but unfortunately, he was stuck in robot mode, struggling against his restraints.

"Well well well...look at what the little spider caught. A little mouse."

"Aye, it's rat to ya, bug breath!"

Tarantulas chuckled, spider form gently trotting down his own web, walking up to the enslaved rodent. Oh how it felt, to finally have him in his clutches. Even in his robot form, he felt the warmth radiating from him, felt the sharp pants of his breath beating through his filthy, filthy mouth. He peered over the others body, his own exoskeleton relishing in the body heat.

"Regardless, I spot a little pest in our midsts. What should I do with you?...I could just let you go,"

"I know I got more options, but I'd like what's behind door number one please."

"OR I could just eat you...do you know how spiders eat their prey, little pest?"

"Uh...fried, side of chips?"

How cute. Tarantulas snickered. There was something so amusing, a little creature with a mouth as smart as his mind.

"No no no. What a spider does, is they expel digestive enzymes onto or into the animal to liquefy it. In short, rat soup sounds lovely for dinner tonight."

He bared his fangs over the other, drool spilling from his maw, onto the webbing below, causing a sizzling sound that made the fur on his body stand on end. 

"N-now I like soup as much as the next guy, but I'll pass."

"Then perhaps...you'd prefer the third option."

Tarantulas pulled himself away, wiping his drool from his maw.

"Something I'm in desperate need of…"

"If it's being on ya side, I ain't interested."

"Oh no no no. You're smarter than that. I'd happily let you go, if you do me just one small favor."

Tarantulas transformed into his robot mode, and slowly ran the smooth part of his claw across the fur on the others chest, and the electricity that shot down his frame was palpable. He had been thinking of this the second his name popped up on the intruder alert on his screen, and he could feel his panel flood.

"Uh...if ya lookin' for a fur coat, imma have to get a fourth option here."

"No, not a fur coat. I love the fur...and the body that owns it."

Rattrap looked at him quizzically, but it clicked quickly.

"OOOOOOH. Oh. Oh you do the old fashioned pump and dump. Ejaculate and evacuate. Blow ya road hit the road. Wow this is a page RIGHT outta Cheetor's works. Not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting this, like at all. Thought Blackarachnia was ya type?"

"She's not in my webbing. And she's not as soft, nor as warm as you, little rat."

"Huh. This is quite the turn of events. Uh, I got any other option that DOESN'T involve spider junk up in my guts?"

"Well, there's ONE more option."

Tarantulas shifted his arm, allowing the sharp part of his claw to scrape against the others neck.

"I cut your head off, and use your body as my own little toy. Either way, I'm getting my overload. HOW I get it is up to you."

"...option one still open?"

Tarantulas hissed, and Rattrap tried yet again to squirm free, before offlining his optics.

"Alright alright! I got the message! Fine! Just...no weird stuff, aight? I'm a freak, but I got limits."

"Define weird."

"By the primes…"

He grumbled. 

"Look, just do whatcha gotta to get ya nuts off, and if it's too weird, I'll let ya know."

"I'll listen. Selectively."

He buried his face in the others fur. It tasted dirty. It tasted primal. It tasted like pure, foul, animalistic pleasure. He popped his spike panel open, allowing his throbbing, leaking spike to finally get some air. Rattrap, in curiosity, looked down, and immediately swore, making another attempt to escape, only to be held in place by Tarantulas, him chuckling right into his audial.

"Ah ah ah. I'm going to show you something very naughty~"

The cackle in his audial made Rattrap's metal crawl. Primus, the things you had to do to survive. Tarantulas leaned one of his hands down, clicking open the others valve panel, shuddering at the heat that escaped from the valve. A nice set of silver lips, with little red bio lights, all topped off with a cherry red node. So bright, red, plump. Tarantulas was salivating.

"Uh, is the naughty part you eating me? Ya drooling."

Literally, apparently. He wiped his mouth again, trying to at least keep his composure.

"You know, you have a smart little mouth, mammal. That's one of the many things I like about you."

Not letting the other get a response in, he pressed the tip of his spike past the others folds, hissing almost aggressively as the warmth enveloped him. The little maximal was smaller than him, making for a nice, tight little home. As Tarantulas started to push himself in and out, he noticed the little rat was grunting, but not in pleasure, merely in tolerance. Now, Tarantulas was far from courteous, but the last thing he wanted was for Rattrap to not enjoy himself. Tarantulas had much infatuation, it'd be a shame if it was merely one sided, and he knew EXACTLY how to do it.

"You know, you should be ashamed of yourself, how you've weaseled your way into my mind. What with how crafty you are. I bet none of your little friends can do what you can, can they?"

That was when he noticed it. There was a flicker in the others optics. He was no longer staring off into space, waiting for it to be over. He was looking right Tarantulas, curious, yet full of distrust. How delicious of a look, it only made his spike throb.

"What...are ya getting at, ya eight legged freak?"

"I'm giving you something you want. Attention, validation. As fun as it is to just use you, it's much more entertaining to watch you unfurl under me. You're so smart like that, knowing how to take what's given to you. And I adore that, I adore this tight, eager valve. You get everyone to flock to you, don't you?"

Rattrap, although mentally superior to his peers, was completely weak to such flattery. His jaw was no longer clenched, but opened, panting. He said nothing, clearly waiting for Tarantulas to continue, and continue he did.

"Why WOULDN'T they? You're quite the little looker. What with that eager mouth of yours,"

He went on, one claw holding onto his hip, pushing it forward and back to match his own rhythm, while the tip of his other claw slowly traced over the others mouth. It'd be so easy to hurt him, so easy to terminate him and get praise from Megatron. But, some marks from the tight webbing would suffice. Just a little reminder for him to come home with. A little prize for himself, and no one else.

"That nice, firm jaw of yours,"

He slowly dragged his claw down his jawline, stopping to flick his chin (call Tarantulas sick, but something about the light scratch that he left behind was making his spike quiver).

"That coarse, gray fur,"

He let his claw run down the others chest fur, and to his surprise, Rattrap gave a light gasp, pushing himself towards the other touch. Such a nice, large erogenous zone to play with. He pushed himself fully himself in, rather surprised as the others valve fluid dripped down from his valve, down his nice, plump thighs.

"And the way your valve is oh so generous. If I go on any longer, I'd be draining you dry."

Rattrap was now weak under him, lightly shuddering with every thrust Tarantulas gave him, drool dripping down his chin, with his pedes scrunched up in delight. But what was most arousing, most delightful about this overstimulated rat, was the constant breaths of hot air expelled from his lips. It smelled putrid, like garbage, but primus was the heat pushing him closer to overload.

"But, I'll do so anyway. Because, being the predacon I am, I relish in your struggle. Though you don't struggle with much, do you, Rattrap? Being as talented as you are."

"Y-You're talkin' out your aft."

Rattrap was clearly trying not to enjoy such flattery, but the loud, lewd sounds coming from his wet valve betrayed him, only flooding the room with sounds of Tarantulas picking up speed, metal clanking against metal, wet, pulsing lips being slammed into by his own thick spike. This was better than anything Tarantulas had ever experienced, even in his self service sessions.

"Oh but I'm not, little mammal. I mean every word I say. Including what I'm going to say next."

Rattrap was practically suffering, taking the pounding in his valve, just waiting to hear what the other had left to say. It was torture, so eager to hear more compliments, yet only taking the others spike. He knew it'd push him to overload, and he was ready. So ready, weak, and absolutely WANTING. Tarantulas, finding some mercy in his cold, buggy spark, ran his claw firmly up the others fur, and cooed into his audial.

"The autobots would be NOTHING without you in it."

Rattrap's hands somehow snapped free of the webbing, and Tarantulas braced himself for an attack, only to be surprised as the other clung onto his shoulders, throwing some quite creative profanity as he overloaded, squeezing his own spike so tightly, it forced himself into overload, replacing the others lost valve fluid with his own overload. It was so euphoric, so intense, neither spoke for a good, long while. Just sat in each others arms, shaking, covered in overload and perspiration. Tarantulas was the first to recover, giggling as he produced more webbing, and started to tie up the others hands, much more firmly this time.

"W-what….hey, you said I can go after ya got ya rocks off!"

"Yes. But I didn't say how long that would take, now did I?"

Tarantulas cackled as he held onto both his thighs, slowly starting to move himself in and out, spike pressurizing as he saw the hot, pink fluid drip down his web trap.

"Now, why don't I go over how terribly witty you are?"

Rattrap was exhausted, barely able to utter a word, but as his valve quivered, Tarantulas had his answer.

What a dirty, dirty rat.


End file.
